Silêncio na Primavera
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Um dia de primavera. A última batalha. Um desejo bem intencionado. Bastou um único instante para que tudo o que ela mais amava desaparecesse completamente.


**Retratação: **Não são meus. Só os estou pegando emprestado um pouco e prometo devolvê-los intactos no final - ou talvez não. ;-)

-

**Silêncio na Primavera**

_Madam Spooky_

_-_

Prólogo

-

**Aquele retrato no fundo do baú de recordações, eu jamais pensei que voltaria a vê-lo. Era uma tarde de verão, mas chovia. Não o tipo de garoa fina e passageira comum à estação, mas uma real tempestade, com gotas grossas e vento soprando violentamente contra os telhados das casas e árvores na avenida. Estávamos encaixotando a maioria dos objetos em casa, Souta e eu. Vovô tinha partido pacificamente na última primavera: ele terminou seus afazeres no templo, comeu um prato grande de ramen e peixe frito e deitou-se no sofá da sala, fechando os olhos para nunca mais acordar. Depois disso tudo em casa começou a se parecer demais com ele. Os cômodos retirados, os amuletos dentro do armário no porão, até mesmo nossos objetos pessoais pareciam estar sempre trazendo uma lembrança envolvendo seus sorrisos e palavras. Minha mãe sofreu silenciosamente por um longo tempo, mascarando a dor por trás de um sorriso morno, até o dia em que simplesmente anunciou que iríamos nos mudar. Meu irmão e eu acenamos de acordo sem nenhuma pergunta. Estávamos ambos conscientes de que cedo ou tarde uma nova vida nos reivindicaria em outro lugar. Eu, especialmente, mais do que esperar desejava com todas as minhas forças que isso acontecesse logo, que fôssemos embora para longe, onde mais do que a dor de uma perda seria deixada para trás, mas também onde lembranças de uma vida inteira perdida poderiam finalmente descansar no passado. **

**O sótão foi o lugar que escolhi. Havia algo sobre estar na parte mais alta da casa que me atraia até lá desde criança, quando precisava ficar sozinha para pensar. Eu costumava abrir as pequenas janelas redondas e colocar o rosto na frente delas, sentindo o vento bater contra as minhas faces, fingindo que estava em algum outro lugar, no topo de uma montanha talvez, onde ninguém pudesse me alcançar. Nessas ocasiões eu pensava em muitas coisas. Principalmente sobre o futuro, onde eu estaria no ano seguinte, sobre a assustadora certeza de não ter controle do que me traria o próximo instante. Naquele dia, porém, solidão não foi o que me impeliu a subir, mas as muitas caixas, prateleiras e cabides sustentando roupas velhas que pertenceram à juventude de meus pais. Eu sabia que eles me trariam trabalho suficiente para que minha mente permanecesse ocupada e ausente de todo o resto, então fingi a meu irmão que ficaria com a parte desagradável da arrumação em troca dele realizar algumas das minhas tarefas mais tarde e parti alegremente de encontro aquela incumbência. **

**Foi pelo baú que comecei, sabendo que seria a parte mais difícil porque estava cheio de fotografias de Vovô. Decidi que as guardaria primeiro, onde só eu pudesse vê-las depois, quando precisasse desempacotá-las. Doía-me esconder dos outros as lembranças que ele deixou, mas isso não faria com que nenhum de nós o esquecêssemos e eu estava satisfeita em economizar as lágrimas da minha família. Abri a tampa coberta de poeira, quase esperando ver o rosto sorridente e jovem de meu avô sorrindo em um pedaço de papel amarelado pelo tempo, mas, para minha surpresa, o que me saudou foram as faces confusas de quatro pessoas que acenavam hesitantemente para a câmera. **

**Choque paralisou meu corpo me tornando incapaz de desviar os olhos da imagem. Tinha sido um dia qualquer, quatro longos anos antes, quando tirei aquela fotografia. Eu sabia que era abril porque havia pétalas de cerejeira enfeitando os cabelos deles enquanto esperavam pacientemente que eu encontrasse um ângulo adequado. O casal humano à direita olhava um para o outro interrogativamente, ao mesmo tempo em que respondia com um dar de ombros significando que nenhum fazia a menor idéia do que eu estava planejando. Do outro lado, um ser de cabelos longos, prateados, e olhos dourados inumanos estava de braços cruzados, fitando a criança youkai que retribuía o olhar bem a sua frente. **

_Miroku... Sango... Shippo... Inuyasha... _

**Cada nome trazia uma pontada de dor ao meu coração. **

**Tinha sido muitas estações desde que eu tinha pensado neles. À medida que o tempo foi correndo, depois daquele dia, eu tinha me convencido mais e mais de que tudo não tinha passado de uma fantasia. Um mundo que eu tinha criado em um daqueles dias sozinha naquele mesmo sótão. A única coisa que confrontava o que eu tinha me forçado a acreditar era aquela imagem remanescente de doze longos meses de vida dupla. Um ano que tinha mudado a minha vida tão radicalmente que na época eu não podia cogitar em retornar aos dias em que vivia como uma colegial normal, com a rotina normal de uma garota da minha idade. **

_O poço... A outra era... A Shikon no Tama... _

**Eu tinha certeza de ter jogado fora a fotografia. Tinha tentado rasga-la, mas minhas mãos se recusaram a me obedecer, então eu simplesmente a lancei dentro do poço e nunca mais cheguei perto daquele lugar. **

**Talvez tenha sido Vovô que a encontrou e guardou, tendo ao vê-la um sentimento que sobreviveu a perda de memória. De qualquer maneira, eu não tinha mais como perguntar. **

**Ainda lembro das lágrimas queimando atrás dos meus olhos quando olhei para a imagem uma segunda vez. Eu não permiti que elas fossem derramadas, mas isso não ajudou a diminuir a dor, apenas a tornou menos suportável. Por um instante era quase como se os pudesse ver se mexer no papel, Miroku levantando as sobrancelhas e Sango torcendo os lábios em um sorriso paciente enquanto esperava. Shippo inquieto e perguntando sobre quanto tempo teria que permanecer parado. E Inuyasha... **

_"Quanto tempo mais para você apertar o tal botão, Kagome?" _

_"Eu já disse que se você não ficasse saindo de foco o tempo todo, isso andaria mais rápido!" _

_"Eu não estou saindo de lugar algum, estou aqui parado, esperando como você disse que eu fizesse. Eu só não entendo o motivo de ter que fazer isso. Faz tempo que está ai nos olhando por trás dessa caixa estranha e até agora nada aconteceu". _

_"Se você parar de falar e sorrir..." _

_"Pode esquecer, você não disse nada sobre sorrisos..." _

**Eu não disse nada sobre coisa alguma. Apenas queria ter uma lembrança de nós todos antes que seguíssemos mais uma pista de Naraku e dos fragmentos da jóia. Inuyasha dizia ter certeza de que o encontraríamos daquela vez e, por alguma razão, eu tive a necessidade de registrar o nosso último momento juntos antes que isso acontecesse. Acenei para eles ficarem quietos, apertei o botão e isso foi tudo. Eles nunca viram a fotografia. Jamais souberam que era para isso que estiveram parados porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa quando a tivesse mais tarde e não expliquei exatamente o que estava fazendo. Nos primeiros dias depois que a tive em mãos, costumava imaginar o que diriam cada um deles se tivessem tido a chance de vê-la. Miroku a trataria como mágica, Sango esperaria a minha resposta, Shippo a encararia em deslumbramento e Inuyasha daria voz a seu ego e faria algum comentário tolo sobre ter sido retratado muito bem. Eu sorriria e falaria sobre mais àquela maravilha da minha época, eles dariam uma última olhada e esqueceriam dela. **

**No dia em que tentei me livrar da foto, mais de um mês tinha se passado desde a grande última batalha. Eu tinha passado todo aquele tempo imóvel na cama, me sentindo doente demais para me levantar. **

**Minha família tinha estado muito preocupada comigo, nenhum deles fazendo a menor idéia do que tinha conseguido me deprimir daquela maneira quando tudo o que eu fazia era sair todas as manhãs para a escola e voltar para casa. Eu sorria fracamente as perguntas deles e tentava de todas as maneiras fazer com que me deixassem sozinha. Solidão. Uma coisa que eu pensei que jamais passaria de uma palavra para mim. Algo que eu podia ver nos olhos de Inuyasha quando ele falava sobre o passado, um sentimento que despertava minha compaixão, mas que eu somente imaginava o quando deveria machucar. Então, de repente, eu estava sozinha. Minha mãe, Vovô e Souta permaneciam lá, mas não era a mesma coisa. A perspectiva de voltar a ser a Kagome de antes parecia terrivelmente irreal. Era difícil entender que nunca mais eu estaria na outra era com aqueles que eram meus verdadeiros amigos, que nunca mais procuraríamos pelos fragmentos e lutaríamos lado a lado contra youkais, que eu nunca mais teria a chance de falar a Inuyasha sobre os meus sentimentos por ele... **

**Inuyasha... A lembrança dele era a parte mais difícil. Durante o tempo em que estivemos juntos eu tinha aceitado pouco a pouco que eu estava apaixonada por ele. Não era como as outras colegiais costumavam comentar sobre os garotos. Diferente daquele deslumbramento fácil, daquela atração pelo sorriso mais doce ou pelas palavras mais gentis. Era algo que nasceu dentro de mim e cresceu independente de toda a indiferença que ele procurava demonstrar. Eu apenas amava Inuyasha, sem conhecer qualidades ou defeitos. Amava tudo o que ele era. Quando acordei para mim um dia e perscrutei dentro de mim mesma a razão, não obtive nenhuma resposta, então sorri e aceitei isso sem um segundo pensamento. **

**E foi por causa desse amor que eu fiz a minha escolha. **

**A escolha errada no final. **

**Fechei os olhos e cerrei os punhos, amassando a fotografia. Então a devolvi ao baú e comecei a separar o conteúdo a ser guardado como era o plano no início. Lembranças daquele dia, muito tempo atrás, se recusaram a deixar minha mente e, pela primeira vez depois de todos aqueles anos, eu não tentei me desfazer delas. **

**-**

**-**

Fim de Prólogo 

* * *

Esta é a minha resposta para o mais recente desafio do fórum **Mundo dos Fics** (o link está no profile da NaruL, se alguém se interessar). Resolvi fazer uma história em capítulos. Será um semi-AU. Estou usando a história original do anime, mas desconsiderando algumas coisas e acrescentando outras... Qualquer desconsideração significativa, estarei avisando.

Hm... Comentários? Por favor? :-)


End file.
